Curiosity Satisfied
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: A gift made for Ms.Obscure over on deviantART...basically it is Smutty McSmut Smut...


_**This is what happens when I am on a sugar high and was reading sneefee's "Black & Blue" then sees the little random smexy pictures she posted...CURSE YE ALL! Fuck my muse about this...**_

_**This is also made for ! May your birthday be AMAZING!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no sexy males in this story...and I curse sneefee to have the Coozie Curse!**_

_**~~~Curiosity Satisfied~~~**_

Raph laughed as he slammed his fist in another Purple Dragon's face. His best friend was laughing as well. It had been a good night for the two hot heads. They had stopped three robberies, two rapes and now were bashing in some Purple Dragon skulls. Casey grunted as a punk sliced his forearm with a knife and the vigilante twirled his golf club. He slammed it into the punk's knee, shattering it. The two hot heads continued to whoop some ass and soon, the Purple Dragons fled, most having to be dragged. Casey and Raph stood at the end of the alley, panting. They turned and looked at each other before they began laughing.

Raph gripped onto the wall and laughed hard. They had no idea why they were laughing but they were. Casey stopped laughing, but continued to chuckle as he spoke to his best friend. "We should be getting back to my place psycho before it gets to bright out."

The mutant turtle chuckled as well. "Well lead the way Jason Wannabe."

The two of them hit the roof tops, horsing around with each other the entire way. By the time the two males had reached Casey's apartment, the fingers of dawn were creeping upon the city's skyline. Casey entered his apartment first, heading towards the bathroom. Raph followed him into the bachelor pad. While the human was getting his wound cleaned up, the red banded turtle went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer.

He grabbed another one and went over to Casey's bed. He sat on the mattress, popping open one of the beers. His best friend came out of the bathroom wearing only jeans. He finished wrapping up his cut and sat on the bed next to the turtle. He reached over the shorter male and took the other beer can. They looked at each other before laughing again. Casey chuckled and held up his beer.

"Here is to being single awesome men! May we never have to deal with women!"

Raph gave a belly laugh. "Amen to that!"

Their cans clanked and each took a swig. The two friends continued to chug down their respectful cans until Raph asked something. "So, random question of the day...What is it like having sex?"

The black haired male raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Does little Raphie-boy need a sex ed lesson?"

The emerald turtle shoved at his friend. "I know what sex it dumb ass. I have masturbated before but I am just wondering how different it is doing it with another person."

The older male looked surprised at that. "You mean youse is still a virgin?"

Amber eyes stared at him. "Well na shit Case. I am a mutant ninja turtle. It is very hard to get people ta look at me with out freaking the fuck out."

Casey chuckled. "Right. My bad. So, what about it do you want to know?"

Raph's skin darkened as he blushed. "Well. To be perfectly honest...everything."

The human rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. Which parts do you want to know about? The kissing, the foreplay or the actual act?"

"Kissing, to make it easier on us." said the mutant turtle.

Casey took a swig of his beer before asking, "Then here is the million dollar question then. Do you want to experience it or do you want to actually hear about it?"

Raph looked at his friend with a confused look. "Come again?"

The older male scooted closer to him, looking directly into Raph's eyes. "There is a difference between talking about it and actual doing it Raphie-boy. Now, I am asking if you want to experience it or just hear about it."

The emerald turtle just sat there for a while before asking, "It stays between us...my choice right?"

Casey grinned. "Vegas Rule is in place my friend. Vegas Rule."

Raph accepted this and threw his empty beer can to the side. Casey did the same thing and the taller male rolled them over so that Raph was resting on his hips. The turtle raised an eye ridge. The human just grinned. "Take it as far as you want buddy. Okay?"

Raph nodded and lowered his head so that their lips were centimeters away from each other. Amber met navy and the owner of the navy eyes nodded. Raph dropped his head so that he was now kissing his best friend. It was a surreal experience to the both of them. What for Raph never had kissed anyone before and Casey for kissing a mutant turtle.

The human wrapped his arms around his friend's carapace, deepening the kiss. A moan came from the younger of the two as their tongues began to dance with each other. Casey's head spun as his tongue warred with Raph's. It was wider than what he was used to and it tasted like beer and Raph. And to be perfectly honest, Casey was getting addicted to the flavor. He ran his tongue over the roof of his best friend's mouth, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Raphael.

Raph, on the other hand, was slowly getting turned on as he made out with his best friend. Casey's tongue was weird but not the freaky-deaky weird. It was just...not as wide as his own. And for some reason, it was not enough for the turtle. He brought one of his hands up and pressed it against Casey's chest. He began rubbing it, feeling the difference between the human skin and his own reptilian skin.

Casey growled and brought one of his own hands up to caress Raph's plastron. A churr left the mutant's mouth as the hand rubbed over the sensitive plastron. Casey released Raph's mouth and gave him a weird look.

"What the hell was that?" asked the human.

Raph just chuckled. "Crack open a text book. That was a churr. It is something that a turtle makes when said turtle is enjoying sexual sensations."

Casey nodded. "Seems legit. Now that is making me wonder if I can make you make other kind of noises."

The ninja laughed and fully straddled his friend. Both of his hands were pressed against Casey's wide chest and it was arousing the human. Raph lowered his head again, pressing his lips against the human's. Casey chuckled and proceeded to kiss the turtle. But as their tongues began warring, Casey reacted normally and began to push his hips up. Raph pulled back, panting as his friend began to grind upward. Raph's hands moved to the bed, using it to keep himself up as his lower plastron began to grow.

Casey's navy blue eyes were glued to the bulging cartilage, now knowing where his friend's dick was housed. Raph began in instinctively push back. Both of the males gave their own noise of arousal as their erections pressed against each other. The human panted as he thrusted his hips, hating that he was still wearing his jeans. He reached out and grasped Raph's hips. Pushing them down in time with his thrusts, it stimulated them both even more. Raph growled and leaned back, hands resting on the bed as he continued to hump his best friend. Their hips snapped back and forth, showing each other how turned on they were.

But after a while, Casey released one hand from Raph's hip and went to the fly of his jeans. Reaching between them, he popped the button and slid the zipper down. Amber eyes became half mast as Casey slowly removed his pants. Raph moaned as he took his first look at his best friend's red cock. His breath came out in pants as it was now being thrusted against him. Raph couldn't handle it any more and dropped down.

Casey's eyes landed on his friend's dick and he panted as his eyes ran over the bouncing cock. It was HUGE! It was thick and roughly 6 inches long. And it was covered in some sort of lube. The human continued to thrust his hips, dabbing some of the lube. He sat up, bringing Raph with him. The turtle did not mind the change in position. If anything, his thrusts came more frequent. Casey inspected the lube that now covered his fingers. It looked like pre-cum but the human was not sure. He grinned as he realized that he did not even have to go find some lube.

Raph groaned as the older male brought him in for another kiss. One of Raph's arms wrapping around Casey's neck as his feet planted themselves into the mattress. Casey scooped up some more of the weird lube like substance and brought his lubed hand down to where Raph's tail was twitching. He gently moved under the wagging appendage and found his prize. Raph broke the kiss, throwing his head back as one of Casey's slim fingers enter him. He began to slowly ride the finger, head resting against Casey's neck.

The human grinned, happy that his lover was not in pain. If anything, Raph was enjoying the pain. The turtle's humping came harder and faster as he rode the finger that was currently stretching his hole. Another finger wormed its way into Raph, who churred. Casey smirked and continued to stretch Raph's virgin hole. Raph snarled and said, "Case...either you get on with it or you will be limping for a while."

Casey laughed, knowing his friend did not make empty threats. So, he removed his fingers and grabbed some of the strange lube his friend somehow was producing. He slathered up some on his raging cock, wondering how tight his mutant friend was. Once he was properly lubed up, Casey maneuvered them so his cock was tickling Raph's entrance. He began to slowly push in, biting his lip as he felt the tight heat surround his dick. Raph, on the other hand, was panting hard. He could feel Casey's cock and to be perfectly honest...It felt pretty damn good, if not a bit strange. I mean, c'mon, who shoved shit up their shitter? Raph shifted as Casey's penis continued to enter him. Soon, the human was fully sheathed in the turtle.

They both sighed, in relief and satisfaction. Casey let his lover get used to the feeling of having a cock inside him, waiting for when the human could pound into that hot little ass. It did not take as long as he thought. Raph began moving on his own and Casey knew that he would never be able to go back to having sex with humans. Well, he could probably still do it but it would be very difficult. Why? For he would always be comparing his partner to the amazing heat that made Raph's love canal.

Casey began to thrust back, plunging his erection deep into Raph. The ninja churred and gripped onto Casey's shoulders. Pants, groans and churrs merged with the sound of skin slapping skin as the two males continued to fuck each other. Casey kept angling himself to find that one spot that he knew would make Raphie-boy sing. Said turtle churred again and thrusted down every time his lover thrusted up. But after a while, Casey hit a spot within him that caused the red banded turtle to make a weird whimper.

Casey frowned and stopped moving. Which caused Raph to open his eyes and snarl at the human. "Why did you stop?!"

The older male clasped his hands under Raph's bottom. "You made a weird noise. Youse okay?"

Raph brought his face close to Casey's and the black haired man could see the lust and passion simmering in those amber eyes. "I will be even better if you continue! Now move!"

A grin covered the vigilante's face and he said, "Whatever you say."

And he began thrusting up. Hard. Raph churred deeper than the previous ones, thrusting hard back against him. Emerald green hands reached behind the human and gripped the head board. Raph closed his eyes as he used the headboard as better leverage to impale himself onto Casey's cock. Casey's dick moved and hit a spot within Raph that caused him to gasp out a "There! HARDER!"

And boy did the older male comply. He began to piston his hips, ramming his length against the mutant's prostate. Their lips met again and one of Casey's hands began to play with Raph's tail. Owner of said tail growled deep within his chest and he began to thrust down harder. His fingers tightened on the worn wood, causing it to creak. Casey pinched the base of Raph's tail and that was what caused Raph to tear his mouth from his human lover's. He groaned out, "Casey...I-Cum!" was all he could say before he painted both his own and Casey's chests with his cum.

Casey pushed the cumming turtle to the bed and began to move his hips in and out of his lover's tightening canal. It was after a few more thrusts that Casey came. And boy did he cum hard. It was the best orgasm the human had ever had. He collapsed onto his best friend, both of their chest heaving.

The moved themselves so that they were now curled up under the blanket that rested on Casey's bed. Raph closed his eyes and began to purr. Casey rested next to his friend and couldn't help but smile softly. Looks like both of their curiosity was satisfied. He placed both of his arms behind his head as his smile grew perverted. Well, there was still many things for Raphie-boy to learn and he was more than willing to volunteer for that job. Besides, that was only round one and they still had yet to hit the kitchen table...

_**~~~Curiosity Satisfied~~~**_

_**And the end...For now? I do not know...But there you all go...A good bit of smut to keep you all happy until I post more stories...Again, CURSE YEE SNEEFEE! And for those who are wondering, wtf is the Coozie Curse is...WELL, my maman works in a place that gives away drink coozies and they INFECT everyone! I can no longer have a bottle or can of coke with out having one of the damn things...She gave it to my Dad too! D: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES FROM THE COOZIES!**_


End file.
